El fuego de tus ojos
by Phanny W
Summary: Cuando Kaoru se topó con aquella enorme pintura que revivía la pasada figura de Kenshin, quedó totalmente embelesada por aquella larga cabellera escarlata y esos fríos ojos de asesino. Kaoru estaba frente a Battousai, el monstruo resguardado en su pasado.


**Personaje:** Kaoru Kamiya y Battousai.

**Nota: **Con la nueva llegada de las dos próximas películas de Samurai X, mis ansias y mi mente han estado muy centradas en él, sin embargo, mi parte favorita de Kenshin es la de Battousai el destajador, o Hitokiri, como le conozcan. Me llegaron grandes ansias de escribir un fic sobre Kaoru y como conoce a lo peor de Kenshin, y más que nada sería drama, pero por el momento no me puedo prestar a tomarle tiempo a un long fic de este fandom porque ya estoy ocupada con historias de Death Note... En fin... Aún así, como mis ansias eran tantas, escribí este pequeño One Shot, de como Kaoru se topa con la figura antigua de Kenshin Himura, lo peor y lo mejor de él. Quise escribir específicamente de esta parte de Kenshin, también en gran parte porque noté que el Fandom de Battousai está demasiado muerto, y yo amo leer de ese lado oscuro de él... (Además, vamos, que el chico no estaba nada mal... Joh)

Si gustan, pueden leer este one shot escuchando la canción que me inspiro. _Pilgrim Snow,_ es una canción bastante llevadera y hermosa.

_http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=grM154CQrUw_ (Sólo ocupan quitar respectivos espacios para acceder a ella.)

**Disclaimer:** Kenshin Himura, así como cualquier otro personaje referente al universo de Samurai X, no me pertenecen, estos increibles personajes, son creación, y por ende propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

><p><strong>El fuego de tus ojos.<strong>

Sus pasos acompasados por un apacible ritmo, ayudaban a Kaoru a tomarse el tiempo suficiente para vislumbrar con añoranza las pinturas de aquel viejo y talentoso señor en el arte de los cuadros creados a mano, sólo con lienzos y predeterminado por un hermoso estilo por opacos colores, pero sin duda alguna emanando vida misteriosa. Se dedicaba a vender pinturas sobre vivencias que él tuvo en la era Tokugawa, imprimía con con talento escenas de peleas, espadachines o paisajes que él logró ver, y sobrevivir a ello…Por algunos su arte se consideraba grotesco y una falta de respeto, pero a Kaoru siempre le había parecido una persona muy talentosa y valiente por sobrepasar esa horrible y oscura etapa y ahora contar sus experiencias en arte.

Ella se adentró un poco, recordaba que la tienda tenía años ahí, pues de pequeña, cuando visitaba el centro, se detenía a observar las pinturas, siempre tan sonriente el señor, y siempre emanando esa tranquilidad.

— ¡Kaoru, tonta, que esperas ven ya! —Escuchó de fondo y muy a lo lejos la voz de Yahiko, trató de pasar por alto el inconveniente insulto que sólo había por terminado de arruinarle su visita al local, y dio un par de pasos, antes de frenar en seco y percatarse de algo que llamó su atención… Casi como a alguien bisbiseando, incitándole a voltear.

Viró por sobre su hombro su rostro, y un enorme cuadro la embelesó al instante.

Pasmada, esa es la palabra correcta para definir su estado en aquel preciso momento.

—No puede…No puede ser—Murmuró, totalmente sorprendida.

Ante ella se encontraba una enorme pintura, quizá mayor a dos metros de altura y uno de ancho, turbios colores conformaban su trazado, demasiado trabajado y sumamente detallado, se alzaba imponente una figura, una delgada que representaba a un muchacho, poseía una larga cabellera escarlata intenso como un atardecer incendiado, eso fue lo que le hicieron llevar sus manos a su boca y resguardar tras ellas una conmoción enorme. Unos ojos dorados como el oro enardecido que ametrallaban a cualquier persona, su mirada era tan intensa como el sentir de dos tornados azotando contra su cuerpo, despedazando el alma con un solo alzamiento. En su mano derecha poseía una espada de un filo brillante rojizo que reflejaba la sangre corriendo por ésta, y una pose de lucha que agregaba un tenue aura misteriosa a su persona, Kaoru sentía que casi realmente la pintura le estaba viendo.

Conocía a esa persona en la pintura.

Era Kenshin…No…Era Battousai.

—Battousai…—Murmuró apenas tangible, mientras se acercaba impresionada. Jamás había imaginado a un Kenshin tan diferente, Battousai parecía un ser sumamente frío e intimidante…Un asesino en todo el sentido que refería a la palabra. Estaba totalmente estupefacta, porque tenía frente a ella un cuadro perfecto de Kenshin en su adolescencia, era tan distinto, totalmente ajeno al que conocía, sin embargo, esas finas facciones estilizadas que conformaban su rostro resaltaban de una manera notable, sus ojos semi rasgados representaban furia y un orgullo enorme, porque peleaba por un ideal, y nada iba a detenerlo…

— ¡Kaoru! —Yahiko le volvió a llamar, esta vez él había corrido hacía la tienda para decirle que se apresurara, pero sus pasos se alentaron al verla embelesada frente a una pintura. —, ¡Oye Kaoru! ¡Qué estas espera-

Y sus palabras terminaron muertas en su boca, pues lo que sus ojos observaron, fue algo que le dejo sin aliento.

—Wo-Wow…—Totalmente pasmado, observó la pintura de Kenshin, le había reconocido, sabía que ese era el famoso Battousai. —Kaoru, ese es Kenshin…—Susurró al aire. Kenshin se veía tan fuerte y tan temible, como a un monstruo resguardado tras un chico tan joven. Yahiko casi sintió sus piernas temblar…

¿Ese era…Ese era el Kenshin de hacía diez años?

Jamás lo imaginó tan temible, y eso que sólo era una pintura, probablemente, tener frente a frente, sería una experiencia aún más petrificante, pero sin duda alguna, única.

La joven pensó, apenas con una perceptible sonrisa en su rostro, mientras detallaba aquella larga melena pelirroja tan viva como todo el color rojo que lo representaba, que Kenshin, era sin duda alguna, una persona que jamás terminaría de conocer por completo, era un hombre misteriosos que cargaba un pasado muy duro después de todo, un pasado muy oscuro…

—Kenshin…—Apenas de sus labios salieron aquellas palabras, preguntándose qué pensaría él de verse plasmado ahí… Seguramente el señor de la tienda revivió como a una herida abierta al asesino del cuales todos temían, lo vio y ahora se había empeñado tanto en revivir esa escena.

Pero lo mejor sería que él no la viera…Ya cargaba suficiente con tener pesadillas cada noche de su pasado, o de tratar de soportar el quien fue, como para recordarlo tan vivamente en un cuadro que sólo reflejaba su lado más cruel y temible.

Kaoru, pensó entonces, que probablemente le hubiera gustado ver a Battousai, pero sólo una vez, sin que él la notara, porque tampoco quería formar parte de la larga lista de personas que cruzaron por esa espada para nunca más volver a ver un nuevo día.

Kenshin era, sin duda alguna, muy fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Qué les pareció?, ya con este es el segundo One Shot que escribo de Samurai X, el otro se llama Debilidad y, aunque igual es un one shot, si gustan pueden pasar a mi perfil a leerlo.

Y bueno, quiero dar agradecimiento adelantado si alguien se toma el tiempo de dejar review, agregar a favoritos y esas cosas que me hacen muy feliz, ciertamente, que los reviews del pasado, los leí antes de escribir esto y me animaron a volver a escribir...Me gusta mucho pasarme por este Fandom pero no colaboro mucho en él, espero que en un futuro eso cambie y aporte con un Long Fic de Battousai, aunque les advierto que soy de mucho drama y suspenso y casi no se me da romance, o al menos si lo uso, es porque los personajes sufren mucho mucho mucho XD no me gusta lo meloso. En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que soy merecedora de su opinión? ¿O creen que de plano no debo volver a asomarme por estos rumbos? (¡Capaz que un fic tan deprimente como los que haría les deja trauma! ._.) ¿O quisieran leer algo mío un poco más largo?

Bueno, que tengan un excelente día (O madrugada, son las dos de la mañana, lol)

Les escribió Phanny Winkz, ocasionaría pasajera del fandom de Samurai X pero ferviente amante de Kenshin desde hace muchísimo, pero muchísimo años.

_13/Febrero/2012._


End file.
